the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Martin
Nina Martin Nina might play the innocent American, but not everyone in the house believes her, which is because she did show up the same day Joy disappeared. Patricia is definitely on the case and won't ease up until she gets to the bottom of it. Will Nina be able to figure out the facts from fiction in Anubis House, a place where one secret leads to another? If she doesn't prove herself soon, her suspicious classmates just might send her packing back to the States. When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. She then lived with her Gran in America. She then received a scholarship to Anubis House in England. In this boarding school, she shares a room with Amber after Amber got into a fight with Mara, although at first she originally shared a room with Patricia. She comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized. thumb|300px|right|Nina Martin's Character ProfileShe has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One (season 1 finale), not Joy Mercer, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the cup while Joy could not (this can only happen once every 25 years). The legend of the cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00 p.m., which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00 a.m, which is the seventh hour. For some reason, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, or "Emily" as some people call her, knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society of Ankh to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara (as school representative) and Amber organize for the end of term (also known as "End-of-term Prom"); Nina and Fabian are chosen Prom Queen and King by Amber. Relationships with other characters 'Fabian Rutter' (2011-present; Boyfriend) ''' Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nina when she arrived at the house. They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of the house, sometimes along with Amber. Fabian offered his robe to her in the fourth episode. It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic" and he's sweet. It is always hinted that in season one that they like each other more than friends. She and Fabian go to prom together. She has kissed Fabian on the cheek and in the season 1 finale and she says she loves him, they finally kiss. Nick confirmed that they are dating in season 2. (See Fabina) Patricia Williamson '''(2011-present; Close Friend) Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, she even poured water all over Nina, but it was because she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Their friendship even got to the point that she consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. (See Patrina) 'Mick Campbell' (2011-present; Friend) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him. She waved goodbye to him when he left for a couple days for the sports scholarship. The two are barely ever seen together or talking to each other. 'Amber Millington' (2011-present; Best Friend) They are currently sharing a room with each other. At first, Amber didn't like Nina because she stole her seat, but they are now best friends. Nina even helped Amber pick out a dress for her "date" with Mick. Amber is a fellow member of Sibuna, and even helped to create it along with Nina and Fabian. Amber also came up with the name "Sibuna" which is Anubis backwards. (See Namber) 'Jerome Clarke' (2011-present; Friend) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever since Alfie joined the club. In the finale, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times. (See Nerome) 'Mara Jaffray' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina. She suggested that they give her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out. Nina even offered to talk to Mara when Mara needed to talk to Patricia, but couldn't find her. 'Alfie Lewis' (2011-present; Friend) She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina said in "House of Reservation / House of Heavy," that she knew she couldn't trust him. However, she trusts him now that they are in Sibuna together.(See Nalfie) 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2011; Friends, Affiliate) Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. When Sarah was younger she looked like Nina. Sarah may think Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to. (See Narah) 'Eddie ' (2012; Unknown) Eddie is the new American bad-boy in Season Two, and he is rumored to have romantic feelings for Nina and Edddie will try to ruin the Fabina relationship. ''Visit gallery here '' Trivia *She is the only American student as of Season 1. *She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the others being Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. *She kissed Fabian in the Season 1 finale. *Nina's birthday is July 7th, the same day as Joy Mercer's. *She was born twelve hours earlier than Joy. *She and Joy have both shown interest in Fabian. *She is one of the three girls Fabian has been rumored to have romantic interest in, the others being Joy and Patricia Williamson. *Nina's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis was Nienke Martens. *She and Harry Potter share similarities, such as both believing their parents were killed due to a car crash, both attend British boarding schools and have special objects (Harry:Wand, Nina: Locket). Both also wander in the night *She could be from a royal Egyptian bloodline since Jerome mentioned the Chosen One is from a specific bloodline. *Her locket has no power in other hands but it seems to have an eerie magic ability to open secret places around the house that aid in the search. *She and Patricia might have argued a lot because they are almost opposite (Nina: friendly and happy, Patricia: dark and mysterious). *She is not close to all of the students, like Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, and Mara Jaffray. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Characters